Picking Up The Pieces
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Just a songfic using the song 'Picking Up The Pieces' by Paloma Faith which I found while going through my phone diary during one of my keyboard lessons. I just decided to upload it and see what you all think! Sorry if anyone seems ooc. I hope they aren't too bad! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Picking Up The Pieces

**Hey. OK. So I was going through my fanfic diary on my phone yesterday in my keyboard lesson and I came across this and decided I would just upload it. I haven't really changed it much but I have changed a few bits which really needed changing! I just kinda LOVE this song soooooooo, here it is. The song is 'Picking Up The Pieces' by Paloma Faith. Enjoy!**

**Do you think of her?  
When you're with me?  
Repeat the memories you made together  
Whose face do you see?**

-  
I stepped into the barn and walked over to a stall. I leaned against the half door.  
"Hey Ty." I said, grinning.

Ty is Heartland's lead stable hand and my best friend. I've had a crush on him for quite a while but I'm too afraid to tell him. So, I just don't and stick to being friends with him.  
"Hey Ames."  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a ride sometime today?"  
"Sure. I'm going to the movies with Kit later, but it should be fine." Ty answered. He didn't hear my soft groan at the mention of Kit. Unfortunately.

Kit Bailey is Ty's girlfriend but me and her don't get along in the slightest. We're to different and we both like to get our opinions out. Obviously, my opinions are perfectly fine! I don't really get why Ty likes her. She doesn't respect anything we do at Heartland and pretty much hates it all.

"OK. I'm ready when you are." I said.  
"Let me finish the stalls." Ty replied and turned back to the mucking out. I pushed away from the half door and down to the stalls with horses to turn them out.

A few dirty stalls later, me and Ty had tacked Spartan and Harley up and were on the trails.  
"So, what horses need working later?" I asked. I waited for a few minutes but there was only silence. I looked over to Ty to see him staring into space, a soft smile on his which only I had been able to put on his face. That was before he had met Kit. He had been daydreaming so much. I had come to learn that he was thinking about Kit. He just blocks everything out. We can't even have a nice ride anymore without it being interrupted by _her._  
I took a deep breath to keep my temper before looking at him again.  
"Ty."  
"Wh - what?" Ty stuttered, coming out of his daydream. He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly. He knows me and Kit don't get along. He just doesn't know _how _much me and Kit don't get along.  
"What horses need working later?" I asked again.  
"Oh. Muffin, Cookie, Snowy, Snowdrop." Ty answered.  
"OK."  
"I could do Snowy and Snowdrop before I go out with Kit."  
"OK." I looked at Ty. He was staring into space again. I give up. Honestly. How does she interrupt everything we do? She is always getting in the way. I was so upset and fuming at the same time. I just sighed, frustrated, before pushing Spartan into a gallop.  
"Amy!" Ty called. I ignored him and pushed Spartan faster. I remembered Soraya was coming over to Heartland and I couldn't wait to see her and get away from here.

When I got back, I saw Soraya waiting at the top of the drive. I smiled slightly and galloped over to her. I dismounted and held Spartan's reins to stop him running off, not that he would! Soraya frowned at my miserable face. And I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it. I hated how she could see through my lies.  
"Amy. What's wrong?"  
"I was hoping for just a nice trail ride but Kit had to get in the way." I said. I couldn't even be bothered to lie. Now that's saying something.  
"What'd she do?" Soraya asked.  
"Nothing really. Ty just wouldn't concentrate. His mind was on Kit. Again." I sighed. Soraya hugged me and then pulled away. She knows I have a crush on Ty. She's known ever since it started. I think she even knew before I knew myself! I heard Ty and Harley come galloping up. I flinched as I heard Ty laughing and the annoying giggle coming from someone on Harley. Kit. I quickly started walking down to the barn, dragging Soraya with me.  
"Amy! Do you want me to cool Spartan down so you can catch up with Soraya?" Ty called.  
"No. I'm good." I yelled back. Soraya raised an eyebrow in question.  
"He'll make Kit cool Spartan down." I shrugged."And we don't like Kit, do we, boy?" I ask, turning to Spartan. He shook his head and snorted as if he was saying no, making me and Soraya laugh. I quickly untacked Spartan and cooled him down.

Me and Soraya then went inside to chat. We decided to go to Maggie's for lunch since I knew Kit wasn't going to go home that fast and I couldn't face them. We ate it really slow so I could waste time and not go back to Heartland. I swear, I shouldn't not want to go home. That's really bad. We finished and I sighed.  
"Don't make me go back to Heartland." I jokingly begged Soraya.  
"Sorry. Not up to me." She answered, taking the plates.  
"Fine. I'll see you soon. Come by Heartland when you want." I paused. "Especially now." I pouted and Soraya laughed.  
"I'll come by as often as I can. Bye." I smiled and waved before slowly walking back outside.

When I got back to Heartland, I saw Kit and Ty down by the barn so I walked up to the house. I was hoping there was something to do. I was actually hoping for once that Lou would ask me to do something. When I got there, it was really quiet. No one was home. I wasn't really sure what to do so I decided to go work with Cookie. I took a deep breath and walked down the yard, hoping they would to busy messing around to see me.

No luck.

They see me.  
"Hey Ames." Ty calls.  
"Hey Ty. Kit." I reply, nodding to Kit. I tried to sound cheerful but failed.  
"I'm going to work Cookie." I called.  
"Me and Kit have already worked her." Ty called after me. What? Me and Ty agreed we'd work together with Cookie. Us two. Like it used to be. I sighed and carried on walking to Cookie's stall. Cookie was blind in one eye but she was such a sweetheart.  
"Hey Cookie." I said, scratching under her forelock. "I hear you've been worked already, have you? Shame. I was looking forward to working you. Poor you. You had to work with Kit, didn't you? Poor thing." I didn't realise Kit and Ty were standing behind me until I had said it. Well, that was awkward! I refuse to apologize though. She had to see it coming.

I patted Cookie's neck and then walked to Muffin's stall. I pretended I didn't see them but Ty saw through me. Once again. He can also see straight through my acts. He's gonna be well mad later. Whoops! I led Muffin down to the training ring to do join up. Hopefully that would help calm me down. I hope.

When I had done, I saw Ty saying bye to Kit. He looked OK but I didn't see the tear stains on Kit's cheeks and I missed Ty fuming. Turns out they had an argument. I found out when Ty came storming down the yard. I actually felt bad. Huh, shows how much I love Ty, I feel bad when he has an argument with the girl I hate. Surely that should've been good, right?

That evening, I find Ty sat in the tack room. I know I have to apologize about what I said earlier. I mean, what if they fell out about that. I would feel awful. For Ty's sake. Not Kit's. Never Kit's! I walk over to him and perch next to him.  
"Hey. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I was mad that you worked with Cookie with Kit and not me since we _did _agree that we were going to work with her together. And you couldn't focus on the ride so we couldn't talk like we used to. And you've been like this ever since your relationship started, 5 months ago. It's like Kit's taking over our friendship." I sigh. Ty just gets up and walks away.

"Thanks," I mutter to myself, sarcastically. I hope we make up soon. I can't stand Ty not talking to me. Prehaps if I give him space, he'll be OK tomorrow. I'll try it. I walk up to the house for dinner and then go to bed. I'm exhausted for some strange reason.

**Hey. So, how was that? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I'll update another one either later or tomorrow, depending on when I have time! Hopefully later, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Picking Up The Pieces

**Heya. I'm back again. I decided, since I still have tons of time before my mum and dad decide to drag me off somewhere I would edit this one and upload it. Enjoy!**

**Do you wish I was a bit more like her?  
Am I too loud?  
I play the clown  
To cover up all these doubts**

The next day, I get woken up by my alarm as normal and finally get up. I walk down to the barn, slowly, since I wasn't sure what Ty would be like. I find Ty doing the feeds and wonder whether I should go over. I didn't end up having to decide since Ty called me over.  
"Hey Ames. You coming to help? Or are you just going to stand there?" Ty jokes. I smile and walk over.  
"Sorry. I was daydreaming." I say.  
"I realised. Kit's coming over later." He calls as he walks off with half of the buckets. My smile vanishes as I stare after him. I grabbed the other buckets and trudged after him.

Later that day, Kit comes, as Ty had said. I see her and decided to evacuate to Maggie's for a bit. I see Soraya and sit down at the counter to wait for her to finish serving the customer she's serving. She sees me and comes over.  
"Hey." I say.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asks.  
"Not happy to see me?" I joke, trying to get her to leave the subject. She won't.  
"You know what I mean. Why aren't you helping Ty?" She replies.  
"Kit's there... again. Look at that. I get kicked out of my own home. Why can't they go and hang out at Ty's or her's?" I say.  
"That's not very fair. I mean, Ty works there and all but he surely knows how much Kit bugs you, doesn't he?"  
"He should. We're constantly arguing. It's just so annoying." Soraya looks up and then quickly looks back down at me.  
Um, Amy?" Soraya says and points behind me. I spin around and see Kit and Ty standing, hand-in-hand (ew. I suppose they're not at Heartland though), looking at me. I spin back around to look at Soraya.  
"How much of that did they hear?" I ask.  
"All of it I think." She replies and I groan. Why do they always appear when I'm moaning about Kit? So annoying.  
"I'm gonna go before I get myself into anymore trouble." I say to Soraya and stand. She grabs a rag and starts cleaning off the counter tops. I grin. I know she does NOT want to serve Ty and... her now. They did upset her best friend anyway! I start walking away. I stop by Ty long enough to say that the chores had better been done. No. I'm not being mean. I've done most of it for the past... month.  
"Bye Ames. See you soon." She calls, waving at me, ignoring Ty and Kit.  
"Bye Soraya. Talk to you later." I smile gratefully at her and wave back as I walk out the door.

"Um, Soraya? We'd like to get served today." Ty calls as I walk past the window. Soraya sighs over-dramatically and walks over to them.  
"Yes Ty. What would you like?"  
"And Kit." Ty adds.  
"Whatever. What would you like?" Soraya says. I look through the window as Ty and Kit order. She glares at Kit the whole time which makes me grin and I have to try sooo hard not to laugh. Soraya is such a great, funny, cool, awesome, loyal friend. The list goes on!

I get home and decided to take Spartan for a ride. I tack him up and ride to a lake I found the other day. Only I know about it. I was planning on showing Ty but he's too busy with Kit. I feel like I want to choke when I even think about her.

I get back and untack Spartan. I see Ty storming out the truck. Seems like they're only playing since Ty turned around and grabbed her. I thought back to the times me and Ty have messed about. I'm a lot louder than her. Especially when he decides to tickle me! I sigh, sadly and walk up to my room.

I hear Kit driving away and realised I had fallen asleep. I jumped up and ran downstairs. I find Ty cleaning one of the horses with the hose pipe. I walk over.  
"Hey Ty." I say and grab a sponge.  
"Hey Ames." He says, a mischevious glint in his eye. I wonder what he's already done or going to do. Before I know it, he's got me soaked with the hose pipe and is telling me to watch what I say about Kit. He has a playful grin on his face so I know he's only playing. I grabbed the bucket and chucked it on him.  
"Well, maybe, if she let me have my friend every now and then, then I wouldn't have to." I said. He laughs and then goes silent. OMG! He's thinking of Kit again. Maybe I am too loud or... different. Do I have to change into Kit to get him back? I can't. He always used to love me the way I was. But I suppose I'll think about it in bed tonight. I storm off and hear him calling after me. He can't keep doing this, can he? A few days later, I see Ty storming down the yard, face of thunder. I sigh and guess he's argued with Kit again. They're doing a lot of that lately. It's kinda sad. For Ty. Not Kit!

**And there's that! Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Picking Up The Pieces

**Hi. Another chapter. I'm gonna try and get as much as I can up today since I'm actually NOT sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow since I have my school's spring music concert which usually happens from 7-9.30 and I'm going to my friend's after school so, yeah. I really don't know if you guys are actually enjoying this or not so please review. Enjoy!**

**Perfect heart  
She's flawless  
She's the other woman  
Shining in her splendor  
You were lost**

I looked down the yard. Ty and Kit had Harley and Cookie tacked up. Wait! Cookie? Me and Ty agreed I was going to be the first to ride her when she was ready. I sigh, sadly. Ty looks over at me and smiles. He waves. I couldn't do anything but just spin on my heel.  
"Amy!" I hear him call. I keep my back to him, even though it was killing me.  
"Come on, baby. If she wasn't selfish, then she wouldn't mind me riding Cookie." I hear Kit say and I feel tears spring to my eyes. I start sobbing and I turn around to see Ty looking at me, realising my tears and riding off. I had basically just lost my friend

Kit looks really good on a horse. The way her black hair floats out behind her. The way that she's such a great rider. The way she's never stressed on a horse. I can see why Ty likes her. She is a pretty good rider.

Wait. Why am I saying stuff like this? I hate her, don't I? Great! Now she's messing with my head. Thanks Kit.

I spin on my heel and stalk down to see Spartan. I let myself into the stall and give Spartan a horse biscuit. I put my head against his mane and just stay there for a few minutes, listening to the soft chomping noise that Spartan was making. After a while, I decide to work a few horses to take my mind off Ty and _her_.

After I'd worked the 2 horses that needed working, I decided I needed a ride. Ty and Kit weren't back but to be perfectly honest, I didn't really care. If they weren't back by dinner, I'd go looking. They were probably just somewhere being sickly adorable. I don't know. Ty knew the trails well enough anyway.

I decided to go up to an open field I loved. It was full of flowers of pretty much all colours and it's always so quite and peaceful. The grass is fairly long but I don't care. I think it makes it look better too. I go there or the lake if I need time to myself since only I know about them. I sigh as I give Spartan a long rein. He starts grazing and I let my thoughts drift. Funny enough, they went to Ty and Kit. Ugh! I wanted to get away from them. I tried to keep my thoughts away but it didn't work so I gave up and let my thoughts wander.

Why had Ty given Kit Cookie? Why had Ty worked Cookie with Kit? Why did all Ty's thoughts include Kit? Why couldn't I get anytime with Ty?

I felt myself start to cry, what had happened to my best friend? I decided to head home after about an hour. I knew dinner would be ready soon and Lou wouldn't like it if I was late for dinner. I wondered whether Ty and Kit were back yet. I hoped Kit was going home for the rest of today.

I got home and untacked Spartan. I walked down to Harley and Cookie's stalls. They were both still gone. I thought Ty might have decided to turn them out for the night. I walked up to the house and met the smell of Lou's chilli. I suddenly realised I was starving, I hadn't eaten all day. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lou dishing it out.  
"Hey Amy. Your just in time." She said.  
"I wouldn't plan on missing it. Grandpa would go mad!" I joked, missing out the part where she would too.  
"Yeah. Can you go tell Ty it's ready?" Lou asked. I felt my stomach knot up.  
"I'll go check, but I don't think he's down there." I say.  
"Um, where could he be?" Lou asked, her face etched with worry.  
"He and Kit went riding earlier. That's the only place I can think he'd be. I'll go ask Grandpa if he's seen him." I replied and dashed into the living room.

"What's the rush?" Grandpa joked.  
"Have you seen Ty?" I ask.  
"Not since he went on the ride earlier." Grandpa replied and I feel sick with worry. What's happened to him? He's never late to dinner. He knows how much Lou and Grandpa don't like it.

I sprint down to the barn, my hunger suddenly gone. I look for Ty. He's not here. I then check Harley's stall. Then I checked Cookie's. They're still gone. I grab my phone out of my pocket no messages. I punch in his number. It goes to voicemail. I feel tears start streaming down my face. I run out to the paddocks. Harley and Cookie aren't there either. I run inside.  
"Harley and Cookie aren't there and neither is Ty." I sob.  
"They're probably just running late." Lou said, pulling me into a hug.  
"But Ty's NEVER late to dinner." I point out.  
"I know. Have something to eat and then you can go search." Lou replied softly but firmly. I quickly eat it and then I run out to tack Spartan up. Lou follows me.  
"You have your phone?" She asks.  
"Yep." I answer, patting my pocket to make sure it's still there.  
"Come back at the first sign of dark, whether you've found them or not, OK?" Lou says, firmly. I nod and smile gratefully at her.  
"Thank you." I push Spartan into a gallop. What trail would they go? Most likely Ty's favourite, I suppose.

**Hey. Me again. I don't know. I think Amy is super out of character in this. I DO think this is how she felt during the whole Ty and Kit thing. Ugh. I forgot how irritating Kit was. Oh! And I managed to BEG one of my friends to watch Heartland the other day and they loved it. I was just there like, 'I told you. I TOLD YOU!'. OK. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Picking Up The Pieces

**Heya. I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to but it turns out school and homework had totally different ideas for me. I just decided to quickly go through this since I really need to go to sleep because I'm planning on getting up at 00:50am to watch A Very Potter Senior Year. Sorry if it's not the best. Enjoy!**

**Now she's gone  
And I'm picking up the pieces  
I watch you cry  
But you don't see that I'm the one by your side  
'Cause she's gone  
In her shadow is it me you see?  
'Cause all that's left is you and I  
And I'm picking up the pieces she left behind**

I push Spartan into a gallop. What trail would they go. Most likely Ty's favourite. I push Spartan faster and head down that trail. What if something happened to Ty? Or Cookie? What if something awful happened? I pushed these scenarios into the back of my head. I really didn't need t think about the bad things that _could _have happened. _Could _have happened. I focused on looking for anything which might tell me where Ty or Cookie is.

I see Harley grazing about 30 minutes down the trail.  
"Bingo." I murmur. I dismount and walk over to him. "Where's your rider then, buddy?" I ask him, as I gently pick up his reins. I was relieved to see that they weren't tangled around his legs but if Harley was here, where was Ty? I look around. It couldn't be far. I mount Harley and push him into a gallop, Spartan galloping next to me.

We had been riding for another 30 minutes when it started getting dark. I pray for it to stay light until I find them. I really want to find Ty AND Kit. And yes, I mean that. 'AND Kit'! I can't turn back, something tells me we're so close. I know Harley knows where Ty is, so I just let go of the reins. Harley seemed to go faster. I know Harley can find Ty since they are very close. It's really sweet, the bond they have. It's like a really close friend bond and I love watching them together. So adorable!

After another 30 minutes, it's really dark. I text Lou quickly to say I have a feeling we're close but I'll be back soon. Lou texts back to say fine but be careful. I smile. Then my smile vanishes as Harley slows down and I focus on something. Ty's brown jacket. I dismount and run over. I kneel down by him and shake him softly.  
"Come on, Ty. Please wake up. Please." I beg. I wasn't sure where Kit or Cookie were. I was anxious as to where Cookie was but I focused on Ty when I heard him groan and his eyes opened. I fell back in relief and then I sat back up on my knees. He looked up at me.  
"A... Amy?" Ty asked.  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you OK? What happened?" I ask. I keep inside one of the ones I was desperate to ask: where's Cookie?  
"Um, me and Kit came out here and she started moaning about you and Heartland and that none of the things actually work and so I had a go at her and broke up with her. And then she yelled which spooked the horses and then she tried to get away, forgetting Cookie was half blind. When Cookie didn't move, she smacked her. Harley obviously wanted to help his friend and kind of started galloping away which I wasn't ready for so I just slipped off." Ty explained.  
"OK. Are you hurt?" I ask.  
"No. I don't think so." He replied. He stands up easily, but sways a slight bit before he's fine.  
"OK. Where do you think Kit went?" I ask, once I'm sure he's fine. Well, I'm not _sure _sure but it'll do for now.  
"Home."  
"What about Cookie?"  
"She probably took him with her." Ty replies. I look at him.  
"Well, let's get you home. You must be freezing. You feel it. We can pick Cookie up tomorrow." I say. "Are you OK to ride Harley on your own?"  
"Yeah." He answers and swings himself into the saddle. I smile and mount Spartan. I'm so pleased Ty's fine but was it true? What he said? Has he really broken up with Kit?

**OK. How was that? Good? Bad? I swear, these chapters are slowly getting shorter and shorter. Annoying! Now, I better get to sleep. I wanna watch AVPSY and I'm going for a sleepover and a Potter-thon at one of my friends' tomorrow! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Picking Up The Pieces

**OMDC guys. I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in ages. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I don't really have an excuse. So, I'm just really sorry. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I found a photograph behind the TV  
You look so happy are you missing the way it used to be?  
And I have changed this room around more often lately  
It's clear that we  
And these four walls  
Still known as hers and yours**

That night, I couldn't leave Ty. I had to make sure he was OK. I managed to persuade him to sleep on the couch. I slept in on of the other chairs. We stayed up chatting for a bit but Ty fell asleep and then I did.

The next morning, I woke to see Ty gone. I walked out to the kitchen to find Grandpa.  
"Where's Ty?" I ask.  
"He left early, said something about going to Kit's." Grandpa answered.  
"I can't believe he went without me." I hissed. Grandpa raised a questioning eyebrow at me but didn't ask. He chucked me a muffin, which I caught. I walked down to the barn.

About an hour later, Heartland's horse trailer pulled up. I walked over and met Ty.  
"Did you get her?" I asked, hopefully.  
"Yep. I can't believe Kit though." Ty said.  
"Why?" I ask, confused.  
"She admitted that she saw me fall yesterday and was hoping for me to be left to die!" Ty said. I gasped.  
"Pleasant." I say.  
"Exactly."  
"Why'd you go without me?" I ask, playfully punching his shoulder. He flinched and groaned. He had said last night that he hurt his shoulder in the fall. "Sorry. I forgot. You should really get it checked out."  
"Naw. I just hit it yesterday."  
"Yeah. But what if somethings up with it?"  
"It's fine. Promise. I went without you because I know what Kit's like for lashing out." Ty said. I heard Ty's voice shake slightly at the mention of Kit. It's so hard on him, I mean, Kit meant so much to him. I feel really bad, like this is all because I keep moaning about Kit.

A few days passed and I was finding it really hard. I couldn't stand Ty looking so hurt. It hurt me. He was even more occupied than he was before.

I was up in his loft, helping him clear Kit's stuff, when I found a photo. It was of Ty and Kit. I looked at Ty. He looked so happy. Happier than ever before. I was surprised. I always thought the happiest I saw him was with me. That proved me wrong. I didn't want to put it in a box for Kit in case Ty wanted it, so I kept hold of it. Ty had gone and dropped a box off at Kit's. I heard his truck pull up in the drive. I walked out and handed him the picture.  
"I wasn't sure if you would want to keep it or not." I explained. He looked down at it. His thumb stroked over it before he shook his head.  
"Thanks. But Kit can have it."  
"Are you sure? I mean, you look so happy." I point out.  
"Yeah. But now we don't." He said, his face looking grim and miserable. I could tell he wasn't enjoying this.

**So, there's that. OMDC. I seriously feel sooooooooo bad though! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I feel horrible! Stupid school. Ohhh. I feel really bad. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Picking Up The Pieces

**Heya. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just kinda lost inspiration to write. And had a MASSIVE writer's block. But here I am! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Perfect part  
She's flawless  
She's the other woman  
Shining in her splendour  
You were lost**

"Hey Ty." I called. I was trying to decide on which horse to work with right now and saw Ty walk past the barn.

"Hey Amy." He said, stepping in the barn.

"How are you today?" I asked. He seemed happier today. That was a great sign!

"Alright, I suppose."

And I spoke too soon. There was an awkward pause.

"Um, what horses need to be worked with?" Ty asked. I could tell he needed a ride.

"You could take Harley out for a ride if you want? He hasn't been out for ages."

"Sure. Can we go out for a ride together maybe?" He asked. He sounded... timid? Like he was afraid I would say no. Why was he afraid of me all of a sudden?

"Of course. Spartan hasn't been ridden for ages either." We grabbed the horses' tack and parted to tack them up.

"Hey Spartan." I smiled as I opened his stall door. He stopped pulling at his hay net for a few seconds before going back to it.

"Come on, boy. We're going for a ride with Ty and Harley."

I quickly tacked him up, having to pull his head away from his hay net at least 5 times, and led him out of his stall to see Ty mounting Harley outside the barn. I led Spartan out the barn and next to Harley. Ty turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and sent me a small smile. It really wasn't very reassuring but I just smiled back. I wasn't going to show my concern and force Ty into speaking about it to me. I was 99% sure he would speak to me when he was ready. Wouldn't he? I pushed that thought to the back of my head and mounted Spartan.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Um, I found this new place the other day." Ty suggested.

"Sure. Lead the way."

We had to be riding for at least an hour before Ty stopped me. I looked up from where I was looking down at the reins and saw a training ring.

"Ty. What are we-" I got cut off by Ty shushing me. And that is when I saw her. Kit. She was practising her barrel racing. She was really good. And had tons of control. Wait! Why were we watching Kit? I looked over at Ty to see him watching her intently.

"Ty!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. "You tricked me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I could come by myself."

I then realised Kit had managed to get in the way again. Just as we were having a lot of nice, un-Kit-related conversations. And I thought Ty had started getting over her. Guess I thought too soon... again. I looked over at Ty again to see him close to tears. I then realised we were out in the open.

"Come on, Ty. Let's go back."

Ty just nodded and followed me as I turned around. We quietly walked away.

When I was sure we were far enough away, I turned to Ty.

"Want to race down this hill?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." Ty sighed. Was I boring him or something?

"Ready, GO!" I pushed Spartan into a gallop. I _thought _Ty was following.

After a little bit of galloping, I slowed Spartan down. I turned around to see Harley trying to go into a gallop to catch up to Spartan but for some reason, Ty was preventing him, keeping him at a canter. I sighed. We rode the rest of the way home in silence.

When we reached Heartland, we dismounted.

"I'll take Harley for you." I offered. Ty just carried on walking into the barn, dragging Harley along with him.

"Ty. Stop." I called after him. He just ignored me. OK. That's just plain _rude. _I know the breakup was hard for him but that's no excuse. I then realise he's pulling on Harley's mouth.

"Ty." I snapped. That caught his attention. We very rarely snapped at each other. Sure, we'd give each other the silent treatment but we'd very rarely snap.

"What?" He snapped back. What did he think?

"You're pulling on Harley's mouth. Stop it. You're hurting him. Go and, I don't know, chill. You tricked me. And now it's like you're blaming me. Now give me Harley." I said, the last 2 sentences through gritted teeth. I was not going to yell and scare the horses. That would take progress back on some of them and scaring them is really horrible anyway. Ty gritted his teeth before dropping Harley's reins. Yep. Not passing them to me, dropping them. Does he like, not care for the horses anymore? He then stormed out of the barn. I didn't see where he went since I turned to Harley and picked up his reins.

"You OK, boy?" I asked, patting his neck. I sighed. Why were me and Ty falling out so much lately?

Later, I was working on homework in my room when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, hoping it was Ty. It wasn't.

"You OK?" Lou asked, sitting down on my bed, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Really? Because you don't look it."

"It's just, me and Ty have been falling out loads since he and Kit started dating." I sighed. "He doesn't even seem to care about the horses."

"I'm sure he's just very distracted right now. He'll be fine." Lou reassured me. I looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just try giving him space." Lou smiled before standing up. "Don't stay up too late tonight." She reminded me before she left. Did Ty just need space?

**OK. Anyways, I'm so sorry about the long wait. Writer's block sucks! Oh. I know you guys want me to put Tamy together but I just want to see how much I can do before I have to! I'm sorry if Ty seemed really out of character in this chapter. I just really wanted him and Amy to fall out about something and I thought Harley would be perfect! I'll try to update soon but, once again, I've been distracted by Glee. One of my favourite couples, Klaine, are hopefully getting engaged. You know what it was like when we found out about Tamy! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


	7. RIP Cory

**Heya guys. Sorry. This really isn't an update. It actually has nothing to do with Heartland but I'm posting on all of my uncompleted ffs so I had to. I'm sorry. I will update soon. It's just, I've been busy with school, then I went to Paris for the weekend and I got back at like 3am this morning and found out Cory Monteith had died. That's what this note is about.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by everyone who you touched... a lot of people. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel better know. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


End file.
